There is a variety of hair fastening means including hair clips, barrettes, and headbands for hair management. While all these devices are effective in different ways in hair management, many users still prefer to use traditional stationery-type rubber bands to manage and tie their hair. This is because these rubber bands are compact in size and are not prominent in appearance and can tidy hair simply, tightly and reliably, and yet their cost is low. One disadvantage of using such rubber bands for hair management is however that once a lock of hair is tied up, removing the rubber bands can often be very difficult because they tend to tangle with the hair. Often when removing the rubber bands from the hair, considerable force would be required, thus causing hair be pulled with excessive force and damage or even breakage of hair.
In view of the disadvantages of traditional stationery-type rubber bands for hair management, improved rubber bands for hair fastening have been proposed. The improved rubber bands are different in that they are made of a relatively thin sheet material forming the band. Further, the material that makes up the bands and the hair have a lower frictional relationship. As such, they can be removed from tied hair relatively easily. From the perspective of reducing hair damage, these improved bands are advantageous. However, the drawback is that they are less effective in holding and tying hair in place.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved hair fastening band, or least to provide an alternative to the public.